Anti's Story
by TonyM101
Summary: This is a story about some imagine characters me and my sister made up, and some marvel characters as well.


Lucas: Jason, can i ask you a question?

Jason: I told you not to call me that! [said aggressive]

Jason: I mean sure, what is it?

Lucas: What happended when you went missing last week?

Jason: Why do you want to know.

Lucas: Just curious.

Jason: I gotta go do some stuff.

Lucas: Like what?

Jason: Nun of your buisness![said aggressive]

Lucas: just wanted to know if you were okay man.

Lucas: Yo there's a big tuff guy outside my window!

Lucas: Jason are you there?

Lucas: Jason!

Jason: LUCAS![screamed a voice]

Lucas: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

News reporter: A tragic incident happened this evening in the neighboorhood.

News reporter: A strange man in a white scary costume killed an 18 year old boy and left his parents scarred for life.

News reporter: Now were going back to the scene were 18 year old boy lucas was murdered.

John: Thanks ron, we are interviewing lucas's parents of what happened to their boy.

parents: We just got back from work and all we saw were just police car's everywhere![crying]

Parents: Our little baby![crying again]

John: i'm Sorry to hear what happended to you're son the nelsons. Were channel 4 news and we'll see you tommorow, goodnight everyone.

Anti: Need to...control...it.

Symbiote: No!

Symbiote: We're free.

Anti: No we're not! I want to get out.

Symbiote: You're not leaving me![yelling]

Symbiote: I will keep you until we're both dead!

Anti: Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Years Later

Mikey: La la la la.[humming]

Mikey: Goodmorning Mr. Willson!

Mr. Willson: Goodmorning mikey.[annoyed]

[Door opens]

Mikey: I'm Home![excited]

Kevin: Hello mikey.

Mikey: Hello kevin!

Kevin: How long have you been out?

Mikey: Since the morning![smiling]

Kevin: Well next time be careful cause i don't want you to get hurt.

Mikey: Okee-dokey!

Anti: It's been year's since i've i been in the symbiote.

Anti: Now it's time to make those scientist pay for what they did![laughing]

Anti: After i get what i want, then i'll move on to the next step.[smiling]

Symbiote: Yes.[whispered]

Anti: i need to find him.

Anti: After the incident, we split apart.

Jeff: What a day right cola.[exaugsted]

Cola: Yea and why do we need to work late on friday's?[confused]

Jeff: The harder you work, the harder you get paid more![cheerful]

Cola: That is true and i still owe bobo his 60 bucks.[groaned]

Jeff: Why what happened?[curious]

Cola: well we bet who's the best in pool, and he won by one stupid ball![angry]

Jeff: Ohhhh.[scratching his chin]

Cola: yeah, stupid bobo.[mubbling]

Jeff: Well we're home.

Kevin: Hey boy's.

Jeff: Hey kevin![door closed]

Cola: Sup.

Kevin: So how was work?

Jeff: It was alrig...

Cola: It was boring.[cola inturrupted]

Kevin: Ok then?[confused]

Jeff: Yeah it was alright.

Kevin: Was it full today?

Jeff: Not that much.

Kevin: When i passed by the restraunt, there were two scientist.

Jeff: Scientist?[confused]

Kevin:Yeah, they were wearing a weird symbol on their coat.

Jeff: How did the symbol look like?

Jeff: What does it mean?

Kevin: I have no idea but cody's researching.

Jeff: Alright, cody finds it call me.

Kevin: Okay.

Jeff: Goodnight kevin[walking up stairs]

Kevin: Goodnight jeff.

Cody's Lab

Cody: Hmmmmm?[thinking]

Bobo: Soooo what does it mean?

Cody: It's kinda like a secret science organization.

Bobo: Secret?[confused]

Cody: Yeah, it's a mad evil scientest organization.

Bobo: Well what do they do?

Cody: Experiments.

Bobo: On?

Cody: People.

Bobo: Is it bad?[curious]

Cody: On a scale to one through ten, it's pretty bad.

Bobo: can i see the pictures?

Cody: Are you sure you want to see it?[grossed out]

Bobo: Yeah.

Cody: Alright if you throw up it's you're falt not listening to me.[mumbling]

Bobo: Okay![takes away the computer]

Bobo: Whoah, these are disturbing.[Grossed out]

Cody: They did all kind's of experiments on people.

Bobo: These people look like monsters.

Cody: Yup and they took the supernatural DNA's to make hybrids and other creature's![shocked]

Bobo: Hey what's this?

Cody: What's what?

Bobo: There's a secret project.

Cody: What is it called?

Bobo: Project 96.

Bobo: Oh my god.

Cody: What?

Bobo: Their last project was anti!

Cody: What![shouted]

Bobo: it say's he escaped 4 year's ago.

Cody: We'll figure all this other stuff tommorow.[scratching his head]

Bobo: Okay.

Anti: As long as i stay in here, i'm safe.

Symbiote: I sense something[whispered]

Anti: What is it?

Symbiote: It's...

Toxic: Hello anti.

Anti: Toxic?[confused]

Toxic: How you been?

Anti: Same old, same old.[laughing]

Toxic: Yeah, we need to get out of this thing.

Anti: I agree.

Toxic: Let's go in here.

Symbiote: We need to start something brutal![whispered]

Anti: No![shouted]

Toxic: I'm not killing innocents![yelling]

Anti: You're not going to take us over again![shouted]

Symbiote: Yes we are![yelled]

Anti: Let's kill some people.[grinning]

Toxic: Yes![smiling]

[Thug music]

Patty: Cruising down the street with my chewie, smoking crack i have a guy in da back.[humming]

Patty: Parking into my garage, chocking my ma she gonna die![yelled]

Patty: Who's that mystrious guy in back of my review mirror?[curious]

Anti: Ohhh what do we have here.[smiling]

Patty: Hay![shouted]

Patty: I'm gonna whoop you boy![running]

Patty: Nooooooooooo![crying]

Patty: My chimichanga's![crying]

[Back in cody's lab]

Bobo: Back to researching cody.

Cody: Alright now time to see the truth.

Rex: What you dork's doing?[curious]

Bobo: Hey we're not dork's, cody is.[pointing]

Cody: Hey![shouted]

Bobo: No offense.

Rex: Anyway's cola send me down here to give you you're 60 bucks.

Bobo: Oh yea i forgot.[laughing]

Rex: Here ya go.[pull's out money]

Bobo: Wait there's only 54 buck's?

Rex: So.[walking away]

Bobo: Give me the other 6 dollar's![shouted]

Anti: That was a good meal wasn't it.[licking his claw's]

Toxic: Yes indeed!

Anti: Let's meet tommorow.

Toxic: Okay.

Near jeff's restraunt

Jeff: What the heck happen here?[curious]

Cola: Why is there so much cop car's here![angry]

Jeff: I don't know, let's go ask.[walking toward's the cop's]

Police officier: Excuse me sir do you know by any chance who this guy is?[point's up a picture]

Jeff: Anti![whispered]

Police officier: Excuse me.

Cola: No sorry we don't him![shouted]

Police officier: Okay gentlemen thank's for you're time, have a goodnight.

Jeff: You too![yelled as their heading to the car]

[Meanwhile in the car]

Jeff: I wonder what anti did this time?[shaking his head]

Cola: Probably what every villian does.

Jeff: Like what?

Cola: Evil stuff![shouted]

Jeff: Well he's a villain.

[Cola see's something in the woods]

Cola: That's weird?[curious]

Jeff: What?

Cola: I saw a creature in the wood's.

Jeff: Was it anti?

Cola: Nah it was red.

Jeff: That's weird but we'll find it tommorow.

Cola: Alright.

[Sewer's]

Venom: We need to cause chaos in the city.

Carnage: But first we need to find the other's.

Venom: Who?

Carnage: Anti and toxic.

Venom: Ohhhhh yes indeed.[smiling]

Carnage: Meet me here tommorow.

Venom: Okay and i'm going to find me some dinner[laughing]

To be continued


End file.
